Daughter of Grim
by Raven or Phoenix
Summary: Seraphina Grim is an average teenage girl. Well, if you consider having a descendant of a princess who could heal others as a mother and the Grim Reaper as your father normal. Her life was okay until she gets roped into a far greater battle than just dealing with rogue spirits. Now, she has to protect the people she loves.


Thanatos Grim stood outside the room pacing as his brother, Pitch Black, tried to comfort him.

"Thanatos, what is the worst that can happen?" Thanatos glared at his brother.

"Flora can die, the baby can die, must I go on?" Pitch rolled his eyes at the paranoia displayed by his older brother as Diana, Pitch's wife, opened the door silently with a small grin on her face.

"You two are going to wake the baby." She whispered as Thanatos and Pitch both raced into the room. Flora sat in the bed, her long blond hair messy and her green eyes a bit faded, but she was smiling and rocking a bundle in her arms. Thanatos rushed to her side as he peered over her shoulder. The baby had jet black hair like his own and gold eyes with a ring of green.

"What-"

"It's a girl." Flora cut him off in a whisper and gave him her own glare. Thanatos backed away causing Pitch to snicker.

"Looks like she's not the only baby girl in the room." Thanatos glared at Pitch as Diana grabbed his cloak by the hood.

"No fighting in the presence of the baby." Thanatos and Pitch both nodded at the younger shade's wife and sat on opposite sides of the room.

"What's her name?" Thanatos asked as Flora smiled.

"Seraphina Grim." Suddenly, the loud booms outside echoed causing little Seraphina to awaken and cry. Flora quickly hushed her distraught child as Pitch and Thanatos both took out their scythes.

"Flora, Diana, take Seraphina out of here now!" Pitch yelled as Flora got out of bed and stumbled over to Thanatos.

"I love you and Seraphina. I always will." The older shade whispered as he kissed them both on the forehead. Flora hugged him with one arm.

"I'll make sure she knows her father was a great man."

**"GIVE ME THE DEMISPIRIT!"**

Shouted an angry spirit as Flora followed Diana into the shadows and looked over her shoulder to see Pitch summoning fearlings to help hold them back.

* * *

**-Fourteen years later-**

* * *

Sera walked to school waiting for her best friend and cousin, Hazel Black. Sera was obviously the older one, but Hazel was, sadly, more mature.

"Hi Sera." Hazel greeted walking a bit faster to catch up to her.

"Mornin' Haze!" Sera replied slowing down. It was the middle of winter, and the air was chillier then usual.

"Hey, do you think it will snow today?"

Hazel looked up at the sky, in which clouds were starting to gather.

"Probably, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. It hadn't snowed in Agrea since Jackson Overland died."

And it was true. In the neighboring town of Burgress about one hundred years ago, a boy that just turned fourteen fell into the ice-y cold water of a pond saving his sister's life. The girl was very distraught about the accident and loss the will to live. She died three years after her brother's death. Ever since, winter seemed to gather there and never did it once snow in Agrea.

"Well, maybe this time, it will snow." Sera countered sticking out her tongue. Hazel rolled her eyes as she saw the school's sillouette in the rising sun.

"Hurry up, we are going to be late. Again." And with that, the two girls ran to school, not noticing the eyes peeking out from the branches.

* * *

**"We need the girls to complete the project."**

_"Well, do you want to face their fathers? We've seen how powerful they are."_

**"Yes, but the children are even more powerful. If we can get them on our side, we win."**

_"But then what? We face the ruler of the dead and the nightmare king at the same time? We would never live to see another day again."_

**"Then we trick the parents. The flower girl and the witch shouldn't be too hard. We kidnap them, the other will be to buzy trying to save their spouse to notice us convincing their children to fight."**

_"But what about the Sandman?"_

**"We'll just have to distract them."**

_"I agree, but would two simple girls actually be able to fight?"_

**"It's in their blood. The daughter of fear and magic and the daughter of health and death. We'll be unstoppable."**

_"Then I agree."_

**"Then that's our plan. Let's carry out phase one, but don't let the Guardians know."**

* * *

"So, how has Hazel been?" Flora asked wiping the wet dishes and placing them to the side.

"Same as always, though she could be a little less mature some of the time." Diana commented sipping some tea. "She needs to cherish her childhood."

Flora laughed at the irony. "She's just trying to help in her own little way. Just like Sera telling children stories about fairytales."

"It's hard to believe she's his daughter." Diana said as her friend fell silent.

Flora stiffened as the plate shattered on the ground. "Please don't..." She whispered as Diana set down her cup and hugged her sister-in-law.

"Don't worry Flora. I'm sure he's fine, where ever he is." Flora nodded as she looked at the broken plate.

"I better clean this up." Flora kneeled down only to find swords at her neck.

**"Don't bother Florena Grim. You and Diana Black are coming with us." **Suddenly, everything went as dark as the night.

* * *

**Hey guys! I finally brought back the Daughter of Grim. I thought about it, re-wrote it, and fixed it. So, now it's back and if you want more, review please!**


End file.
